There are many types of office supplies that combine multiple features into a single, easy-to-use device. Particularly, writing implements that are commonly used and interchanged within a single task are abundantly found, such as pens, pencils, highlighters, erasers, ink removers, and other similar features. Having all of these features at one's convenient disposal not only results in an increase in convenience but in efficiency as well.
With the advent of computers, however, many of us want, or need, to record data and notes electronically in addition to reducing such things to writing. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a device that includes all of the necessary writing and electronic recordation instruments one (1) typically uses in a convenient and easy-to-use implement. Portable flash drives and other memory devices are currently popular tools for storing and transporting digital data. And, styluses are favored by many when manipulating keypads and keyboards of mobile electronic devices. Therefore, there is a current need to incorporate such features into a writing implement. The development of the pen fulfills this need.
The device of the current invention is a writing implement divided into separable sections, including a pen section, a pair of flash drive sections separated by a flash drive receiver section, a pair of keypad styluses, a cap section and an end cap section. The end cap section further includes a fastening ring. Each section is configured to fit into and secure to each other via friction fit or snapping fit connections to form a single cylindrical pen-like unit being attachable to a user's key chain or similar appendage via a fastening ring portion of the cap section. Each section can be used independently or while connected to another section to assist a user with note-taking and data recordation.
Prior art in this field consists of combination writing instruments with data storage units, combination writing instruments with fastening rings, or combination data storage units with fastening rings. None of the prior art provides a single device having a writing instrument, a data storage unit, a stylus, and a fastening ring that may be separated into pieces and used individually, or kept joined all-together and used as a single unit, or used in any permutated combination thereof.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a writing implement that is segmented into interconnecting sections, where each section may be used independent of each other.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a writing instrument with segmented sections that include a data storage unit, a stylus, a refillable ink pen, and a cap with a fastening ring.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enable each section to removably connect to the other via an interference fit so as to facilitate ease of use and convenient access to each sections.